Services provided to users, such as automobile services, home services, and other personal services, are traditionally serviced through professional service providers that can be expensive and difficult to schedule. Most users do not have the time or energy to invest and identify and obtain quotes from a service provider before selecting a desired service provider to complete their services. Additionally, there are a number of freelance service providers that are capable and can provide these various services to users. Telematics devices are known and used in the art to provide various telematics information to users and/or service providers regarding their location, direction of travel, velocity, route, and/or destination. Additionally, there is a vast wealth of insurance information that includes locations and instances for previous accidents, previous insurance claims, and driving history.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to provide mobile service provider systems and methods for safe and effective service requests and matching using a system from a qualified list of prioritized service providers that incorporates service provider information, telematics information, and insurance information. It would be desirable to include telematics information and service provider information to locate the service providers based on the location of the services requested; prioritize the service providers based on the user preferences, telematics information, and insurance information of the service providers; and facilitate the registration, request, and reservation of the service provider and the electronic payment for the services provided. Additionally, it would be desirable to integrate the vast wealth of insurance information regarding accidents, insurance claims, and other driving history to further enhance the mobile service provider methods and systems by providing known route information from the insurance information and telematics information.